El día en que Arnold olvidó haber besado a Helga Pataki
by AnnaCliche
Summary: "El Principito" y "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en la misma estantería de la biblioteca, entradas para la Premier de Spiderman, un resfriado y un título que resume toda la historia ¿Tengo que decir algo más? One-shot.


**El día en que Arnold olvidó haber besado a Helga Pataki.**

Una brisa helada soplaba entre las copas congeladas de los árboles que rodeaban la biblioteca central de la preparatoria de Hillwood. La nieve cubría los pasillos que unían los edificios con una ternura esponjosa y el ambiente olía a chocolate caliente y café a donde quiera que fuese.

Helga Pataki salía de su última clase sin ganas. Cubría su rostro con una bufanda de color azul celeste y vestía de negro con gris. Ella creía que el invierno era tricromático, y prefería mantener los colores al margen en esas épocas por razones poco denotativas. Su largo cabello rubio se mecía de manera graciosa y su ceño fruncido se marcaba cada que caminaba.

Como fuera que fuese, el invierno estaba por terminar. Y ella detestaba que así fuera porque en realidad disfrutaba mucho ese ambiente. Adoraba las huellas que dejaban sus botas al andar y lo húmeda que se sentía la biblioteca cada tarde, mientras se echaba en el banco más lejana del lugar a devorar libros. Le revolvía el estómago escuchar a Paganini mirando los copos de nieve caer y hacer volar nubes de vapor frente a su rostro cada vez que hablaba.

-Shh- se escuchó que acalló la bibliotecaria cuando un chico de primer grado estornudó varias veces seguidas, sin poder evitarlo.

Porque si había otra cosa que Helga amara del invierno era que por algunas semanas tenía el placer de dejar de ver caras que detestaba por la epidemia de gripe que se esparcía en todo el colegio, a diestra y siniestra, sin perdonar quien fuera. Asomó la vista a un lado y logró divisar la regordete de Harold taparse la boca entre las estanterías, maldiciendo por lo bajo y la sonrisa burlona de la rubia se ensancho. No tendría que ver su horrible cara rosa por un par de semanas.

Ignorando ese hecho como solía hacer, terminó sentándose, como era su costumbre, lejos de los libros de cultura popular e investigación de ciencias experimentales (justo donde el antes mencionado se rompía la cabeza intentando entender un libro de Cálculo diferencia), adentrándose a la boca de la política y sumergiéndose en largos relatos de filosofía que le hacían verse a sí misma como la mismísima Hipatia. Era la segunda vez que se sentaba a leer los Diálogos de Platón, con los dedos cosquilleando. Sacó su termo con chocolate blanco caliente todavía y se recargó en su codo, con rutina, con paz.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la concentración era imposible.

Suspiró con desanimo después de intentar poder coger un solo renglón del libro sin perderse en sus pensamientos, sin éxito. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? El suspiro dejó su marca en su remarcada boca. Las ventanas se empañaban de a poco y ella se preguntaba qué la tenía tan distraída.

Podía ser, quizá, que tuviera hambre, o el hecho de que tenía tareas pendientes la sacaban de su Nirvana… O quizá… Quizá era el hecho de no haber visto a Arnold en todo el día todavía. Porque sí, eso a veces podía sacarla de quicio al punto de no dejarla leer a gusto.

 _-Arnold…_

Tras meditarlo un par de segundos tuvo que darle la razón a ese suceso ya que, sorpresivamente pudo recordar que el chico había faltado a clase de Letras Clásicas y ella había tenido que arreglárselas sola. No era algo que le hubiera costado trabajo pero los miércoles era la única hora que compartían y para ella era un delito que el chico no se presentase.

Se levantó mosqueada, dejando sus cosas en la mesa de madera, mientras caminaba directo a la estantería de literatura romántica, esperando encontrar algo nuevo que avivara sus ganas de seguir leyendo.

Deslizó los dedos sobre muchos títulos, algunos conocidos, otros leídos mil veces y algunos otros desconocidos del todo hasta que pudo encontrar una pequeña versión del Principito, preguntándose qué hacía ese libro en aquella sección.

-El asistente bibliotecario de esta semana debe ser un reverendo idiota…- se dijo en lo bajo, buscando con la mirada el lugar donde realmente pertenecía el ejemplar. Pero sus orejas estaban acostumbradas y sus oídos percibieron ese sonido en la cercanía. Detrás de la estantería, el carrito que repartía los libros iba deslizándose sobre la madera.

Dispuesta a reclamarle y echarle en cara su deficiencia como asistente de la biblioteca al individuo que osó poner "El Principito" a un lado de "Orgullo y Prejuicio "mientras ella pisaba esa institución, levantó la cabeza caminando con decisión a su dirección. Pero frenó en seco antes de dar la vuelta. De entre las cajas y los pequeños orificios que dejaban a descuido los libros que reposaban estáticos, pudo ver claramente quien, o mejor dicho quienes, habían sido los "buenos para nada" actores de tal infamia.

-Hablo en serio Gerald- respondió Arnold mientras acomodaba dos grandes libros amarillos uno a un lado del otro sobre la repisa, dándole la espalda- es imposible.

-¡Por favor! Te la pasas diciendo eso pero jamás me dices en realidad por qué crees que es imposible. Vamos, hermano, dime de una vez por todas ¿Qué de imposible tendría salir con Helga Pataki?

La rubia se quedó como los libros, en su aterrorizado ser petrificado a un par de centímetros de ellos, cubierta por una cortina de pesados ejemplares apilados.

-¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?- rio con serenidad el rubio, tomando más libros-. Bueno, que ella me odia es una buena razón ¿No crees?

-Arnie, tú mejor que nadie sabes que esa loca no te odia- soltó recargándose en el carrito-. Son buenos amigos, están solos por la vida y no entiendo qué de malo tendría darse… No sé, una oportunidad.

Todo esto sería demasiado extraño e imposible si no fuera porque el moreno, novio declarado de su mejor amiga era en realidad aliado suyo. Y es que tarde o temprano había terminado por conocer su escalofriante secreto algunos años atrás y había jurado lealtad a Helga Pataki de una retorcida y fastidiosa manera. Pero ella creyó que había sido muy clara diciendo que no quería que intentara ninguna locura para congeniarlos como pareja, eso sería irreversiblemente INACEPTABLE para ella.

Helga sentía la sangre correr tan rápido por sus venas que podría jurar que cualquiera a kilómetros de lejanía podría escuchar su corazón a punto de explotar.

El silencio sepulcral de Arnold tensó la situación en la que se encontraba la rubia. Si bien, después de eso mataría a su ya-no-futuro-cuñado quería saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

¿Por qué Arnold no querría salir con ella?

No era una pregunta nueva, se la había hecho ya cientos de veces con anterioridad y seguía sin obtener respuestas claras. Bueno… Ignorando su personalidad retorcida y su ironía a flor de piel, además de su constante forcejeo con el fastidio que podía causar a la gente y su grosera presencia, no podía haber algo más ¿Verdad? Fuera de eso ella era cuasi perfecta ¿No?

-Sería… Raro ¿No lo crees? Quiero decir…- comentó como obviando lo dicho, girando a su amigo- Helga y yo juntos, saliendo a citas, besándonos… Suena como una broma…- murmuró pacífico, intentando sonreír de lado, meditativo. Como si esa respuesta realmente le hubiera costado trabajo sacarla, no por ser una verdad oculta o algo por el estilo, simplemente porque parecía que quizá era algo que no se había puesto a pensar nunca. Quizá, porque sí que lo había hecho.

Helga, la única chica que le hacía salir de sus casillas, una amiga podía hacerlo reír a carcajadas pero que a veces simplemente no podía soportar, y él como una pareja cursi le hacía encoger el rostro.

 _-¡Daaaaaarling~!-_ la imagen de la rubia corriendo a él gritando eso con una sonrisa gigante le hizo sentir un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Una situación como esa era digna de película de terror.

Creía más que nada que era porque era algo que jamás había visto en ella, no podía verse en una romántica y melosa situación aun así lo quisiera (porque ciertamente lo quería). La razón más factible que encontró para eso fue porque tuvo que aceptar que la Pataki no era como las otras chicas. No era como Lila, como Nadine o como Rhonda. Una melosa y torpe chica cliché. Imposible, Helga no era nada de eso en lo absoluto.

Ni melosa, ni torpe, y mucho menos, cliché.

Y es que salir a citas era algo directamente relacionado con las cosas cursis, así que para el Shortman, los sentimientos encontrados por la rubia eran un dilema aún por descifrar.

Sin embargo, esa era una argumentación larga, y creía que daba a entender su punto lo suficientemente bien. Era raro, era imposible, eso tenía que bastar por ahora para su amigo. El moreno ladeo la cabeza con intriga y negó después por lo bajo, como no creyendo en sus palabras, reafirmando esto segundos después:

-Mh, mh, mh… No me lo creo ni un poco.

Helga no pudo escuchar la contestación. Había partido directamente a por sus cosas, estrujando el libro de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry contra su pecho. Se sintió terriblemente tonta y ofendida, con un agudo dolor en los párpados que le amenazaban con dejar llover sobre su rostro.

Se sintió patética por querer llorar escuchando algo tan absurdo. No era como si él hubiera dicho algo malo, o algo que no supiera ya. Caminando sin ver, pasó por la puerta eléctrica que comenzó a sonar con estruendo por toda la biblioteca. Aún tenía al "Principito" en las manos y no había pedido que le dejaran sacarlo, tan distraída había sido.

La guardia de seguridad se acercó a ella con rapidez, creyendo que la chica querría sacarlo sin permiso o robarlo y antes de poder decir palabra, la Pataki se lo entregó con una disculpa murmurada y corriendo escaleras abajo, con la cara roja como un tomate.

Arnold y Gerald tardaron en llegar unos segundos a la entrada para ver a la chica de uniforme con el libro verde extrañada por el acontecimiento, dedicándoles una mirada curiosa. Como fuera que fuese, tenían que regresar ese libro a su estantería.

-o-

- _Sería raro…-_ se repetía Helga mientras miraba por la ventana del transporte público que iba a reventar- _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?-_ se preguntó a sí misma mientras arrugaba la ceja con molestia.

El calor humano apretaba su cuerpo y los cristales reflejaban su rostro por lo empañados que estaban. No había despegado su vista de sus labios pronunciados y su nariz tosca, su cabello rubio y esa manía que tenía por no depilarse la uni-ceja.

Bien, quizá ella no era un sueño hecho realidad pero… ¿RARO? ¿No podía usar otra palabra? Ella estaba bien ¿No? Suspiró con rabia, aguantando el aliento justo después de eso. Quizá "raro" era su manera de decir que en realidad era porque él no quería, o porque era Helga, la chica que en realidad y como siempre contaba como un chico más, sino es que a veces como una mismísima pesadilla.

Raro porque Arnold no podía verla de otra manera…, ya fuera porque para él era sólo una amiga o… peor, porque realmente no la encontraba atractiva ni por poco.

La chica soltó un gruñido que se ganó varias miradas extrañadas que ella ignoró mientras apretaba el tubo de metal con una fuerza impresionante.

Al final… Quizás él tendría razones para pensar que era raro, cedió después de un largo rato de contemplarse, colgada de la barra para no caer cuando pasaban los topes llenos de nieve. Porque si alguien dijera _"¿Has visto la bonita pareja que hacen Arnold y Helga?"_ por los pasillos del colegio seguramente todos reirían a carcajadas… Como si fuese eso, una mala _broma._

-Oye, niña, hazte a un lado- repitió un señor regordete, sacándola del mar de melancolía en el que su mente se encontraba, recordándole que era su parada y haciéndola correr para poder bajar a tiempo.

Había imaginado un millar de veces las razones por las cuales el chico de sus sueños la rechazaría.

-Lo siento, Hegla, estoy enamorado de otra persona- era una de ellas y sería completamente válida, teniendo en cuenta el séquito de admiradoras que tenía el chico dentro del colegio.

Se tiró sobre su cama, como pensando seriamente en el asunto. La nieve seguía cayendo afuera y ella posó sus manos tras su nuca, como intentando descifrar en la textura del techo la respuesta.

-Has sido tan cruel conmigo que dudo que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos- lo imaginó entonces dramatizando la situación casi teatralmente. Torció la boca e intentó deshacerse de esa imagen, que aunque le costaba reconocer como certera le costaba creer del todo.

De pronto sintió su cuerpo pesado. Porque de todas las cosas que pudo imaginar lo que no creyó escuchar de la boca del rubio jamás fue lo que constituía la realidad, SU realidad.

- _Suena como una broma…_ – porque Arnold era tan lento que quizá jamás tomaría en serio una declaración de parte de su graciosa amiga Pataki y en su lugar sonreiría como el idiota que era. Entrecerró los ojos, quedándose dormida pocos minutos después. Como fuera que fuese, Arnold era un zopenco.

-o-

-¡Hola!- saludó Arnold con una sonrisa radiante, llegando al salón esa mañana. La chica le dio una rápida mirada de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido mientras él acomodaba su bufanda y mochila en el asiento, acercándose a ellos, agitado.

Phoebe, Gerald, Lila y Brainy estaban allí y la chica bufó con molestia mientras todos le saludaban al mismo tiempo. Optó por no decir nada a nadie de lo que había escuchado el día anterior, quería ahorrarse los sermones de que debía de decirle acerca de sus sentimientos y no quería corretear a Gerardo hasta el fin del mundo para darle al fin la muerte que merecía. Por ahora, lo había pasado todo por alto.

La rubia ignoró el saludo y se encaminó a su banca, sentándose con fuerza y desviando la mirada de la conversación trivial que comenzaban a formular sus amigos. Arnold la miró extrañado.

-Yo creo que tienes una estatura muy buena- se sinceró Lila con una sonrisa- eres más alto que nosotros- se señaló junto con su novio "whezze" Brainy y Phoebe, mientras estos asentían atentos.

-Y casi tan alto como Pataki- susurró Gerald intentando molestar a Helga para que prestara atención a la conversación.

-¿Casi tan alto como yo?- al fin dijo, alzando una ceja-. Por favor, ese enano le falta medio metro para alcanzarme y dudo que crezca tanto en el año y medio que queda de preparatoria.

-Ciertamente ha crecido bastante desde que es el líder del equipo de baloncesto- comentó Gerald a la deriva, aumentando el desprecio y la ira en la mirada de Helga.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieren, una paleta o qué? ¡Felicidades!- soltó sarcástica, levantándose de su lugar-. Quizá pases de ser un pedazo de carne inútil a un ser casi desarrollado de sus facultades mentales. Yo que tú lo aceptaba cabezón, serás enano para siempre.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Helga?- inquirió alzando una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos indignado.

-Un tonto y patético enano, he dicho- soltó, volviendo a sentarse para darles la espalda.

Casi todos intentaron tomar su comentario con humor pero era difícil, ese día Helga iba especialmente agresiva y cortante. Si alguien se reía de más parecería que realmente se burlaban de Arnold de alguna despectiva manera. El aludido rodeó los ojos y relajó los hombros, acercándose a ella.

-Estamos de la misma estatura, Helga.

-¿Me escuchaste pedir tu opinión, cabeza de balón?- su mirada continuó en la ventana, sin apenas moverse, frívola- ahora déjame en paz.

Arnold la dejó ser. No entendía la razón por la que pudiera estar tan molesta. Generalmente se llevaban bien en esos aspectos pero ese comentario había sido realmente grosero y había herido el profundo, oculto pero existente orgullo Shortman.

El profesor entró al aula y nadie pudo decir nada más.

 _-Qué malcriada-_ , se dejó a sí mismo pensar, intentando asegurarse que él realmente era de la misma estatura que ella con un vistazo y la esperanza de ser quizá un par de centímetros más alto. El básquet no estaba ayudando lo suficiente, tenía que aceptarlo.

Como fuera que fuese ella no tenía derecho a tratarlo así de la nada, creía que esas crisis de groserías las habían dejado dos años atrás pero allí estaba, escuchando a la Pataki gritar "enano" sin parar dentro de su cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

¿Por qué iba de ese humor? Él no había hecho nada… ¿Cierto…?

 _Piensa, Arnold… Piensa…_

Se sobre saltó. Por supuesto, ella tenía todas las razones de estar enojada siendo que el día anterior él la había dejado plantada en clase de Letras cuando tenían que entregar un reporte importante y…

La miró de reojo de nuevo, pensando que había merecido esa humillación pública de cualquier manera y encontrando que la chica rayaba su libreta con ira y el ceño tan pronunciado que daba la sensación de que sus ojos dejaban de verse. Temió por el pobre cuaderno y su triste destino.

Entonces lo recordó, buscó en su bolsillo y estrujó los boletos que traía con la certeza de que siguieran allí, apenas sonriendo. Tenía boletos para ir a ver el estreno de la película del superhéroe favorito de Helga, Spider-man, el siguiente jueves por la tarde.

La verdadera razón de haberlos comprado era que Helga y el Hombre Araña siempre estarían enlazados para él desde el momento en que la rubia le contó por video llamada cierto día de verano con claro detalle cada hazaña que el héroe había actuado tanto en la serie animada como en cada cómic que él apenas había escuchado nombrar y, por supuesto, también en las películas.

En cuanto vio el anuncio de las preventas en línea había comprado las de los mejores asientos que encontró sin pensarlo y había ido a recogerlas esa mañana, por esa razón llegó tan agitado a clase.

Soltó un suspiro de desesperación ¿Cómo invitarla después de eso? Era fácil animar a Helga Pataki cuando se trataba de sus pasatiempos favoritos y pidió al cielo que fuera motivo suficiente como para enmendar su plantón del día anterior.

-Helga- se acercó Arnold al terminar la clase mientras la chica se colgaba la bufanda en el cuello, dándole la espalda. El chico adoraba que ella usara esa bufanda (en secreto de sí mismo, claro), era color azul cielo y es que siempre que la usaba también vestía unas botas de lluvia con unos círculos curiosos que hacían par con los ojos de Helga.

La chica se giró sobre sus tobillos como no queriendo, haciendo que Arnold se diera cuenta de que en realidad ella sí era un par de centímetros más alta. Observó su curveada y delgada quijada y el cómo sus orejas estaban echadas atrás, cubiertas por el cabello brilloso y lacio, mientras este, como cascada, caía sobre su espalda. Pudo entonces divisar como ella le miró con la ceja alzada, como juzgando su rostro con determinación entre las agitadas olas que el azul de su mirada irrumpía. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando todo eso tan rápidamente que su cuerpo se paralizó, no pudo siquiera balbucear.

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás como idiota parado allí todo el día o tengo que patearte el trasero para que camines?- preguntó al fin ella, despabilándole.

-Ten- le entregó el sobre que contenía los boletos, gestionando su vergüenza anterior, con una sonrisa tan característica de él que la obligó a rodar los ojos para no tener que derretirse allí mismo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo.

Las ya esperadas entradas para el cine reposaban sobre sus guantes rosas y rápidamente se disparó una sonrisa gigante en la cara de la muchacha sin dejarla pensarlo ni por un momento.

-E-esto es… ¡SPIDER-MAN!- gritó entusiasmada mientras le daba un rápido y divertido zangoloteo a su amigo por los hombros, leyendo cada detalle del obsequio-. Dioses… Pero… ¿Por qué?- inquirió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tómalo como una disculpa por lo de ayer. Yo…

-¿L-L-L-Lo de… Ayer…?- el rostro se le tornó blanco de repente, pudo sentir sus rodillas temblando y, con pánico, buscó rápidamente una manera de escapar.

-Ya sabes, la clase de Letras. No pude asistir porque mi abuelo realmente está enfermo y tuve que comprarle las medicinas y regresar a casa para ver que las tomara y no las tirara por el drenaje o algo así- se rio, pasando una mano por su nuca-. Lo lamento en serio… Yo… ¿Helga?

La chica estaba en el suelo, apoyada sobre sus brazos, a punto de llegar a las lágrimas de agradecimiento a cada Dios que conocía porque, por un segundo, creyó que él sabía que había escuchado su pequeña conversación en la biblioteca y ahora hacía esto para no verse tan cretino.

Eso le hizo recordar esa plática y los ánimos le bajaron un poco, pero decidió que a pesar de todo… Estaba bien. Quizá para Arnold era una rareza pero él pensó en ella al comprar esos boletos y su disculpa era sincera, lo sabía, porque cuando Arnold decía la verdad sus ojos se incendiaban de bondad y arrepentimiento genuino.

El rubio se hincó a su lado preocupado, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Helga, haciéndola despertar de su trance. Entonces, al ver las perlas esmeralda exhaló intentando recobrar la compostura, poco más tranquila. Poniéndose de pie, sonrió de lado y soltó un suspiro agotado y agradecido.

-Gracias, cabeza de balón- dijo mientras le desarreglaba el cabello, sintiendo las miradas cómplices de sus cuatro amigos en las espaldas, girando con un escalofrío en la columna- ¿Y USTEDES QUÉ DEMONIOS ME MIRAN?

-Nada, nada- dijeron en un coro casi satánico, con sonrisas burlonas. Al final, los únicos tontos que no podían llegar a ver lo enamorada que estaba Helga Pataki eran ellos dos.

-o-

La semana entonces transcurrió más afable, con ambos rubios soportándose y haciendo de las clases todo un show cómico con la química que transmitían el uno al otro. Las malas bromas, los chistes y el constante bullying afectivo eran una bomba para quien los rodeara.

Cada uno ignorando los aspectos amorosos que les complicaban la existencia, como buenos adolescentes que eran.

Entonces llegó el miércoles de la semana que seguía y el chico no se presentó a clase de Letras Clásicas de nuevo, incendiando la garganta de Pataki una vez más.

-¿CÓMO PUEDE DEJARME DOS CLASES SEGUIDAS DE ESA MANERA, ESE BUENO PARA NADA?- espetaba Helga en la cafetería mientras masacraba de una manera caníbal un burrito que tenía entre las manos- ¡Incluso las groserías tienen su límite!

Lila, Brainy y Phoebe se dedicaron semblantes sufridos entre ellos, alzando los hombros, como intentando ignorar el enfado de la rubia.

-¿Saben algo de Arnold?- inquirió Gerald apenas llegando a la conversación mientras todos le tiraban avisos de precaución con la mirada muy irremediablemente tarde.

-¿QUE SI SÉ ALGO DE ESE ESTÚPIDO CABEZÓN? ¡Claro! Sé que es un inmaduro, irresponsable y bueno para nada- espetó levantándose de su lugar, haciendo que su soda se derramara al piso mientras su voz era fácil de escuchar por todo el luegar-. Es molesto, tonto y flojo. Perezoso… Enano, enano holgazán y mentiroso- soltó, respirando agitada, sabiendo que nada de eso era verdad, con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Phoebe miraba distraída su bebida, tan acostumbrada a esas escenas. Echándole a una mirada a su amiga desde abajo, apreció como sus orejas se ponían rojas por el frío. Su mentón resaltaba bastante desde esa posición y de repente soltó una risita burlona.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA GRACIA?

-Solo estaba pensando- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír- si es que como siempre le estás llamado enano y él en realidad es más bajito que tú… Sería gracioso verlos besándose porque él tendría que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar tus labios- concluyó, dejando en seco a la rubia.

-¡PHOEBE!- los amigos soltaron una carcajada y ahora no solo sus orejas estaban coloradas, calmando un poco su voz se sentó de nuevo, intentando hacer que las miradas se disiparan de ella-. E-eso es… Se ve como un mal chiste ¿Verdad?- inquirió hecha piedra.

-Bueno, siempre puedes colarte a su lado mientras está distraído y ambos estén sentados- murmuró coqueta Lila-, deslizarte desde abajo poco a poco y…- la cara de Helga no podía estar más roja- robarle un beso furtivo- gimoteó burlona con cierta gracia que hizo sonreír a su enamorado novio.

-¡Ustedes…!- los bufidos se convirtieron en algo tan común en ella que no tuvo el impacto que quería sobre sus amigas. Resignada, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y suspiró intentando ocultar su puchero-. Quizá eso sirva para ti, señorita perfección pero no para alguien como yo… ¡y no sé siquiera porqué hablamos de esto! No es como si fuéramos a besarnos… ¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo o algo por el estilo!

-Wow, tranquila mujer- soltó por fin Gerald, sentándose con su novia, entre las carcajadas y el llanto- lo pregunto porque ayer por la noche me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, quizá su abuelo le contagió la gripe y quería saber si había venido o no para ir a verlo esta tarde.

-¡Criminal! Espero que esté bien, a ese fenómeno se le ocurre enfermarse un día antes del estreno de la película ¿En qué pensaba el energúmeno ese?

-¿Y si mejor va Helga a verlo?- inquirió Lila con los ojos entrecerrados, como hacía cada que planeaba algo maligno. Todos cruzaron miradas juguetonas y luego inspeccionaron la reacción de la chica que fue exactamente la que esperaban.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué yo? Él fue el idiota que no se cuidó…

-Vamos, Helga… Será lindo que vayas a visitarlo porque te preocupas por su salud- suspiró Lila, con su rutinario shippeo.

-Y quién sabe, quizá estando los dos solos en su habitación pueda haber algo de química ahora que él está tan debilitado- sonrió burlón Gerald-. Él verá eso como una buena acción. Que estés junto a él en momentos difíciles como este- exageró dramáticamente.

-Sí, sí- apoyó Brainy ganándose la mirada de desprecio de Helga.

-Es un resfriado, cara de mono ¡No se va a morir! ¿Y qué demonios le iré a decir? "Hola, sé que te recuerdo lo mucho que te odio y lo mal que me caes a diario pero tenía el pendiente de cómo estás de salud". Sí, eso suena como algo muy inteligente, gracias por la idea, cepillo con patas.

-Bueno, puedes hablarle de su proyecto de Letras- murmuró Phoebe, meditativa.

-Además de asegurarte que irá mañana al cine contigo- a completó Lila.

-… Son una bola de cuervos ¿Lo sabían?

-Puede que hasta hagan cosas que hagan que se le quite el resfriado- terminó la pelirroja con una risita mientras la rubia le daba varios golpes en la cabeza avergonzada.

-¡Serás tonta!

-o-

Y allí estaba Helga, meneándose sobre sus botas grises frente a la casa de Huéspedes "Sunset Arms". El vapor salía de su bufanda arremolinándose y abrazándose a sí mismo hasta desaparecer mientras ella lo veía hacerlo. Había comprado varias marcas de jugo de naranja porque sabía que era bueno para la gripe y más realmente porque a Arnold le encantaba.

Se preguntó entonces si eso era algo lindo o enfermo, reprendiéndose divertida a sí misma.

Pero el frio colaba dentro de su gabardina negra y tenía que entrar de una vez así que se armó de valor y apenas tocó el timbre pudo escuchar a Pookie corriendo sobre la madera del living para abrir la puerta sin demora alguna.

-¡Eleonor! Qué placer tenerte por aquí…- se expresó al momento de mirarla con detenimiento, acariciando sus manos. Helga pudo sentir las arrugas en la piel de la señora y también apretó con delicadeza los huesudos y pálidos dedos de la mujer. Sonrió enternecida pero antes de poder darse siquiera cuenta, fue arrastrada adentro, sintiendo rápidamente su cuerpo absorber el calor de la chimenea dentro del lugar- ¡Phill! Ha venido la novia de Kimba- anunció corriendo por la casa, jalándola mientras ésta casi se atragantaba por lo anterior- ¡Ven ya!

-Pookie…- intentó reprenderla sin éxito, con otro grito de alegría detrás de ella.

-¡Helga!- saludó el abuelo con un abrazo fraternal, arrastrándole igualmente a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del chico- muchas gracias por venir, querida. Arnold ha estado muy mal toda la noche y apenas si le ha bajado la temperatura. Realmente creería que el enano está muerto si no fuera porque el aroma apestoso de su habitación es el cotidiano y no uno peor- se carcajeó- como sea, me alegra que estés aquí querida, necesita a alguien que sepa animarlo y no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que tú.

-Phill, yo no…

-Enano- soltó el abuelo entrando a la habitación sin anunciarse- tienes visitas, despierta hombre pequeño.

El aludido se retorció bajo las cobijas y apenas si se sentó, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Tu pequeña novia Eleonor está aquí.

-¿Mi qué…?- comentó con un tono irritado, mirando frente a él a una Helga que sonreía por compromiso totalmente enrojecida

-Hola~…- dijo, aún con la sonrisa pasmada.

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- inquirió estupefacto.

-¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu novia, Kimba…?- le riñó la abuela.

-Abuela, ella no es mi novia- soltó sacándoles de la habitación con prisas.

-Ay, ajá- soltaron ambos adultos, dejando la habitación sin quitar la mirada cómplice de sus rostros- no aún- gritó la anciana detrás de la puerta.

Helga hizo como que no escuchó los últimos diálogos para no sentirse incómoda y se sentó en la cama del Shortman.

-Sí, esa no es una manera de tratar a tu novia, Kimba- se burló notoriamente Helga, cruzando los brazos y las piernas, alzando la ceja con una sonrisa mientras Arnold aún cerraba la puerta, dedicándole una mirada cansada.

-Helga… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso había sonado muy rudo y la rubia lo notó, pero era entendible. Estaba dormido, enfermamente dormido y ella había llegado como intrusa a quitarle esa paz. Además de que la enfermedad hace a uno irritable con facilidad, incluyendo al hombre más paciente del mundo aquí presente. Se levantó con una sonrisa sincera y le extendió la bolsa al supermercado, llena de jugos de naranja.

-Gerald me ha dicho que estás enfermo, he venido a que hablemos del trabajo de Letras y para saber cómo te sientes, si mañana estarás bien para ir a ver la película- murmuró sentándose de nuevo, dejando que él se sentara a su lado.

-Helga…- soltó con una sonrisa enternecida sacando una botella de la bolsa y bebiendo de ella con devoción- cielos, el jugo de naranja es mi favorito ¿Sabes?

-Sí…- dijo sin quererlo, ganándose la mirada curiosa del chico- quiero decir… ¿Sí? Ja… Qué extraño, el mío también, dicen que es bueno para la vitamina C por el resfriado- rio nerviosa.

-Querrás decir, es bueno para el resfriado… Por la vitamina C

-Eso dije, cabezón- sonrió todavía más nerviosa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de a poco.

-Sí, también he escuchado eso…-Arnold miró la bolsa e ignoró el comentario anterior. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse ante ese detalle. El pecho se le infló de gozo y le tendió la bolsa- ¿Quieres?- Helga asintió tomando uno, subiendo sus piernas a la cama.

El silencio se paseó por la habitación y ellos parecían distraídos en las botellas, a expectativa. Helga miró el enrojecido rostro del rubio, no recordaba haberlo visto tan sonrojado anteriormente. Era tierno verlo así aunque sabía que realmente no era por ella, sino la fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-Lamento lo del reporte de Letras… No tienes que poner mi nombre en el trabajo si quieres. Realmente no me di cuenta que también era miércoles y, bueno, creo que fui irresponsable por no haberte siquiera avisado… En serio lo siento.

-Sí, un mensaje hubiera estado bien- se sinceró sin mirarlo- pero no te preocupes por eso, está cubierto.

-Gracias…- sonrió- en cuanto a lo del cine… No sé realmente si estaré bien para mañana, me siento realmente mal…

-Bueno, si no vas tú seguramente tampoco iré yo.

-Ese no es el chiste, Hel- hacía mucho que él no la llamaba así. Era un apodo por el cual solo él la había llamado un par de veces en la vida y que le deshacían el alma cada que lo hacía. Sintió su corazón encogerse y se quitó un mecho del cabello mientras el Shortman le ponía una mano en el hombro- tienes que ir… Es el estreno, tuve suerte de conseguir esas entradas…

-Sí… Y es por eso que tienes que recuperarte, para que podamos ir a ver cómo es que Spidey le parte el trasero a quien quiera que sea el villano en esta película.

-¿No sabes quién es el villano?

-Obvio sí pero si te digo, como te he contado el cómic te haré tremendo spoiler.

-Listilla- se rio el Shortman, abriendo otra lata de bebida, tomándola sin detenerse, refrescándose. Helga sacó una bolsa de galletas de nuez de su bolsillo, esas que están cubiertas totalmente de azúcar blanco, ofreciendo al chico una, quien refutó el ofrecimiento.

-Me encantan estas galletas- soltó ella con una sonrisa diminuta.

-Sí…

Se miraron por instantes infinitos, sonriendo con la mirada, sintiendo como el ambiente se sentía tibio estando tan relativamente cerca. Helga no pudo evitar pensar en lo bello que sería que esa situación fuera real, en el sentido de que ella pudiera inclinarse y abrazarse a él, como una pareja de verdad lo haría. Tomándose las manos, diciéndole algo como: _"Estaré aquí hasta que te recuperes, cariño, por favor hazlo"_ ,mientras se abrazaban. Hizo una mueca de lo cursi que eso podía sonar.

- _Sería… raro ¿No lo crees?_

Recordó explotando las burbujas de ilusiones que se estaban haciendo en su cabeza. El chico, ignorando la conmoción de su compañera, había comenzado a intenta quitarle la etiqueta a una botella mientras en el interior de la Pataki un intento de valentía comenzaba a nacerle del pecho.

-Arnold…

-¿Sí?

-Verás, el otro día en la biblioteca… Yo… Te escuché charlando con Gerald- dijo, obteniendo un largo silencio de Arnold al decirlo. Ella giró la mirada decidida y apretó los puños con fuerza, ganando el color que tenía el chico enfermo en las mejillas- sé que entre nosotros nunca va a haber nada pero tengo que preguntártelo de todas maneras porque es inevitable.

El chico parpadeaba confundido, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella suspiró después de su pequeño e inesperadamente discurso y se acercó ligera y amenazadoramente a él.

-¿En serio te parezco tan poco atractiva?- inquirió, mirándole fijamente, como si la pregunta fuera cuestión de segundos para convertirse en una ira descomunal de repente, mezclada con un poco de vergüenza y tentación, con la sinceridad y el temor casi palpables en el aire.

-Helga…- soltó el Shortman entrecerrando los ojos, inclinándose al frente peligrosamente también, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos mientras la chica abría los ojos estupefacta, viendo como el chico de sus sueños se perdía frente a ella… porque era difícil ver a alguien cuando está tan cerca como para tocar tus labios.

El tibio aliento de Arnold se posó sobre los rosas labios de una Helga contrariada mientras él cerraba los ojos al contacto. El tiempo se hizo tan lento que la chica podía sentirlo pasar rozando su piel, no cerraba los ojos porque dudaba que algún músculo de su cuerpo pudiera siquiera moverse, pero allí estaba Arnold, dándole un tierno y sencillo beso que se desvaneció casi tan rápido como llegó, mientras el chico caía de lado, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ya está el café!- escuchó que decía Phill abriendo la puerta, sacando a Helga de su respiración agitada y sus manos temblantes.

-M-me tengo que ir- soltó pasando a su lado con rapidez, bajando las escaleras olímpicamente. Tocó sus labios. Aún podía sentir los de Arnold sobre los suyos, podía sentir el calor que desprendían y lo dulce que sabían ¿Cómo es que algo como eso acababa de ocurrir?

-¿En verdad?- inquirió el abuelo cuando ella corría- qué pena- soltó apenas al escuchar la puerta cerrarse en el primer piso- ¿Qué sucede, hombre pequeño?- dijo, acercándose al muchacho alarmándose apenas al tocarlo- ¡Santos camarones, Arnold, estás ardiendo!

-o-

-Ah… ¡Hace tanto que no me sentía tan bien!- soltó Arnold en la fila del cine, dándole el último trago a la última botella de jugo que le regaló Helga el día anterior, aplastando la botella y tirándola en el bote que estaba a su lado. Suspiró sonriendo al pensar en lo bien que se había portado con él en cuestión de la tarea y los jugos, enternecido.

-¡Quítate de mi camin-a-a-ACHU!- se escuchó atrás. El chico volteó curioso y se encontró a una Helga Pataki caminando molesta hasta donde él, con la cara ardiendo bajo la bufanda que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Helga?- inquirió de un humor demasiado bueno para ser verdad- ¿Te has enfermado?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Oh… Supongo que fue por lo de ayer…- soltó ligeramente preocupado, sacándole el aire de los pulmones a su amiga.

-A-Arnold… Eso…

Toda la mañana había temido encontrarse con el chico por no querer afrontar lo sucedido en su casa el día anterior pero ella tenía que ver esa película del Hombre Araña y ni toda la vergüenza del mundo por un beso fortuito podrían quitarle el hecho de verla junto al chico de sus sueños.

-¿Qué quieres de comer?- inquirió mientras avanzaba la fila, confundiendo a su rubia compañera-. Compraré todo lo que quieras, te lo mereces… Es lo menos que te debo por haber ido a verme estando tan enfermo, a costas de que te enfermaras. Lamento haberme desmayado de esa manera… Lo último que recuerdo es que le estaba quitando una etiqueta a la botella de jugo y después todo está en blanco- murmuró casi restándole importancia-. Dice mi abuelo que cuando te fuiste yo me había desmayado de temperatura, siento ese pequeño espectáculo, en serio.

-Que tú… ¿Qué?

-Que lo siento- se rio- lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias.

-No, no, no eso idiota ¿Qué has dicho antes?

-Umh… ¿Que mi abuelo dijo que tenía temperatura?

-Antes…

-Oh… ¿Que lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es que le quitaba la etiqueta al jugo…? No recuerdo nada después de eso ¿Por qué?

-¿Nada…?- apenas se escuchó con una gutural voz la chica.

-Nada.

-¿Na-da…?

-Nadita- le sonrió el chico.

-Pequeño engendro…- murmuró Helga alzándolo de la camisa, atrayéndolo a ella con la mirada casi tan encendida como sus mejillas.

-¿He-Helga?- inquirió temeroso por el repentino cambio.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le espetó mientras entraban al cine, hecha una completa furia.

-o-

El viernes Helga faltó a la escuela por enfermedad y el lunes, aunque allí estaba, parecía que no. Mantenía su rostro pegado al asiento, murmurando cosas inentendibles para quien fuese que se acercase a ella y parecía estar entre una cómica depresión iracunda.

-" _No recuerdo nada después de eso_ "… ¿Cómo puede decir algo como eso…?- se preguntaba a sí misma con el rostro en blanco.

Sus amigos se preocupaban, más el rubio que pudo ver el primer brote de esa extraña actitud en ella. Sabía que Helga odiaba estar enferma pero no era para tanto ¿Verdad? Y es que parecía estar especialmente molesta con él, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

Y como digno de él no se abstuvo de preguntar.

-¡Cállate, estúpido cabezón!- gritó la rubia de manera estrepitosa mientras el chico y Phoebe conversaban junto a ella.

-Dios, Helga, que enojarte de esa manera nada más empezar la semana…- le reprendió ya harto de su actitud- ¿Qué te hice esta vez?

-Yo… Iré- iré a buscar a Lila y a los demás- sonrió nerviosa ante la situación porque, si bien, Helga no le había dicho a nadie lo que el chico le había hecho todos sabían que lo que se avecinaba era un tormenta de furia para el pobre rubio- ahora nos vemos.

-Llevas de mal humor desde que fuimos al cine el jueves… ¿No te gustó la película o algo así?

-Spider-man es asombros siempre- soltó girando el rostro a otro lado-, idiota.

-¿Qué pasa entonces?- se expresó más rígido de lo que hubiera querido- habla claro, Helga, no soy adivino.

-Lo has olvidado… ¿Cierto?- inquirió con la mirada ensombrecida por la ira.

-¿O-olvidar?- el chico se sintió de pronto más preocupado que molesto, temiendo que en realidad hubiese hecho algo estúpido de nuevo-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú…- murmuró tomándolo de la camisa de nuevo, haciendo que se sintiera diminuto- ¡Me has robado un beso, maldito engendro!- soltó con los ojos cristalinos y la voz desgarradamente enfadada.

-¿Que yo qué…?- apenas articulo intentando retener la mayor información que pudo, siendo meneado agresivamente por su compañera que se miraba ligeramente más alta que él.

-¡Maldito!- dijo, arrojándolo lejos, caminando con pasos fuertes lejos de allí, dejando a un rubio estupefacto y con el corazón en la boca.

-Besé… a Helga… Pataki…- pudo apenas articular en el suelo.

-o-

Helga caminaba desconcentrada a la biblioteca, junto con sus dos mejores amigas y una cara realmente larga. No podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente había sido un accidente, porque si era así… Entonces no valía para nada, había sido una total estupidez.

-Helga…- murmuró Lila- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

-No es nada…

-¿Pasó algo cuando fuiste a casa de Arnold?- sació su duda la pequeña de lentes. La rubia se agarró la cara con ambas manos frustrada.

-No pasó nada ¡Nada de nada!- sentenció caminando más rápido. No podía evitarlo, los últimos días pensar en el chico la hacía enfadarse a sobre manera y es que no era para menos.

¿Qué razón tendría para contarles? Al final, siendo un accidente ella solo seguía siendo una chica nada atractiva para Arnold.

Sus amigas se dedicaron una mirada contrariada, la dejaron en la entrada y se marcharon preocupadas, al ver como prácticamente se arrastraba por el suelo en vez de caminar. No había duda ya, tenían que hacer algo y pronto. Fueron con pasos furiosos, objetivas en busca del culpable de toda esta situación: el pobre y confundido Arnold.

-¡Tienes que pedirle disculpas!- le exigió la pelirroja en cuanto se encontraron.

-Lila, yo…

-Desconocemos los motivos…

-Y ella no quiere decirnos nada.

-¡Pero sabemos que es tu culpa! Así que si no queremos que termine el año arrastrándose por los pasillos será mejor que le digas algo- cortó Lila.

Gerald y Arnold se miraron contrariados pero el rubio accedió con un suspiro en los pulmones.

¿Cómo podía disculparse por algo como eso sin caer en la vergüenza total? ¡Al final, ni siquiera recordaba que eso hubiese sucedido! Y es que aunque todo parecía tan loco, sabía que la había lastimado de alguna manera. Si una chica le besara y al día siguiente actuara como si nada hubiese pasado él también se sentiría ofendido, más aun siendo un amigo tan cercano.

Armó una cuartada con sus amigos y se encaminó al aula donde al parecer se encontraría con la chica. Se lo debía. Intentó hacer memoria para saber cómo es que llegaron a ese punto ¿Cómo es que fue posible que él la besara sin estar consciente? Todo suena tan poco posible. Ella miraba a otro lado y él estaba concentrado en su botella y después todo blanco ¿Cómo fue que pudo realmente besarla?

Comenzó a ver varias imágenes en su cabeza, por ejemplo, su rostro enrojecido bajo la bufanda cuando entraron al cine. En ese momento pudo jurar que había sido por el resfriado pero… Ese rostro…

 _-Verás, el otro día en la biblioteca… Yo… Te escuché charlando con Gerald…_

Escuchó dentro de su cabeza, sintiendo que la gravedad aumentaba sobre su cuerpo.

 _-¿Qué de imposible tendría salir con Helga Pataki?  
-Sería raro ¿No lo crees?_

Entonces ella lo escuchó… Y eso no sería tan alarmante si no fuese por la frase que atravesó su corazón cuando la imagen del rostro de Helga sonrojado dentro de su habitación hizo su aparición de repente.

 _-¿En serio te parezco tan poco atractiva?_

El corazón le bombeó tan fuerte que sintió que le daría un infarto y pudo sentir su cara roja al recordar esa frase salir de los labios de Helga Pataki. ¿Tan poco atractiva?

 _-Helga y yo juntos, saliendo a citas, besándonos… Suena como una broma…_

Y las ruedas comenzaron a girar en su cabeza hasta que entendió el porqué es que Helga podría llegar a una conclusión tan tonta pero increíblemente válida para los comentarios del rubio.

Nuez.

Sí, eso había sido. Helga comía galletas de nuez en ese momento y su boca sabía a nuez quemada. Porque se había manchado la mejilla con azúcar fino y él se inclinó para quitarlo con su mano, se inclinó mientras ella decía si él la consideraba realmente poco atractiva.

-Esa boba…- murmuró con angustia.

-o-

-Si serás tonta...- murmuró Helga al teléfono, saliendo de la biblioteca con un ejemplar de Cien Años de Soledad en los brazos- ¿Cómo es que se te pudo olvidar el saco en el salón de clases, Lila? Hace un frío terrible… Me pregunto cómo es que no moriste de hipotermia. En un rato te lo llevo a tu casa, solo salgo del colegio y voy para allá ¿Vale? Adiós.

Suspiró mientras se encaminaba al salón donde su amiga había tenido la última clase y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan buena persona.

Los pasillos estaban por vaciarse. Aunque el cielo vislumbraba nubes estas se desaparecían gradualmente. El sol comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida y Helga maldijo al invierno por resfriar a Arnold y hacerla ir a su casa, maldijo la fiebre que lo hizo besarla y maldijo el frío que ahora sentía en la nuca por llevar el cabello sujeto en un chongo.

Abrió la puerta sin mucho cuidado y no fue más que cuestión de segundos para que pudiera ver que realmente era una trampa. Arnold Shortman la esperaba, sentado sobre el pupitre de una banca.

-Helga…- murmuró al verla entrar.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí, cabeza de balón?- preguntó mientras posaba sus puños en la cintura. Ignorando de momento al chico, buscó con la mirada- ¿Has visto el saco de Lila?

-No, yo…- tenía que salir de allí, tenía que huir. Algo no le dejaba hacerlo, de hecho. En lugar de dar vuelta e irse, Helga entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, nerviosa. No podía ser tan malo. Si bien, tenía que evitar estar a solas con él lo más que pudiera, ahora sólo pedía que el chico no dijera una palabra más y…-. Helga, con respecto a lo del otro día…- dijo sin más, haciendo a la chica saltar en su lugar aterrorizada con un grito.

-¡D-DA IGUAL! ¡Olvídalo y ya!- soltó caminando por las bancas, en busca del saco que bien sabía ella, era inexistente, solo para no tener que verlo a la cara.

-¿En verdad te besé cuando estaba resfriado…?

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO OLVIDARAS! ¿NO?- el agudo grito que salió de su garganta hubiera sido precaución suficiente para que nadie en su sano juicio intentara acercarse a ella, pero Arnold ya dudaba entonces de su juicio.

-Helga, yo… L-lo lamento…

-¿Lo… lamentas?- inquirió entre sorprendida y melancólica la chica, pareciendo más madura, hablando con más seriedad que dos segundos atrás- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando…? ¿Por haberte olvidado de haberme besado…? ¿O porque no me encuentras lo suficientemente atractiva como para siquiera plantearte salir conmigo?

El chico la miró confundido sin saber qué decir, con las palabras en la garganta y la inquietud en la mirada, como privado de poder decir cualquier cosa. Y eso era porque realmente no tenía idea de qué decir.

-Yo…- comenzó, sin terminar tras un par de balbuceos.

Helga esperó, esperó con todas sus ganas que el chico dijera algo, que le mirara con esa mirada, que hiciera algo, pero frente a ella solo podía ver a un chico nervioso, quizá realmente incómodo, rascando su nuca en busca de una excusa o una respuesta. Se sintió defraudada y entrecerró los ojos, ya había sido suficiente.

-No hacía falta que lucieras tan patéticamente confundido- soltó al borde de un indetectable llanto, con una indiferencia tan afilada que cortaba el aire que entraba en los pulmones del rubio- da igual… No importa- comenzó a andar con fastidio- ¡No me importa!

-Helga, espera…- se apresuró instintivamente el rubio, sujetando su muñeca.

-Solo… olvídalo ¿Quieres?

-No.

Quería correr y salir de allí. Quería no volver a verlo jamás. Quería soltarse de ese agarre amoroso que la tenía aprisionada desde hacía ya más de diez años. Pero es que él tomaba su mano y eso era mucho más incentivo para quedarse que para irse.

-¿No?

-No quiero olvidarlo, aunque…- suspiró mirando a otro lado avergonzado- siendo honesto, tampoco puedo olvidar algo que no recuerdo. Yo… Helga… Nunca dije que no te considerase atractiva- murmuró, sintiendo como la piel de la chica se erizaba bajo su tacto- al contrario- tosió- creo que lo eres, y bastante…

La muchacha giró el rostro a él y sintió el mundo desfallecer. Porque sus esmeraldas brillaban con sinceridad y templanza, porque estaba siendo sincero como solo ella conocía que lo era.

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije, pero piénsalo- una risa se escapó de sus labios y Helga ladeó la cabeza un poco- suena como una broma ¿No crees? El que nosotros estemos con cursilerías, cartas llenas de corazones, motes vergonzosos… ¡Pensar que tú quisieras salir conmigo! Todo eso suena tan imposible…

Arnold no la jalaba más, Helga le miraba atenta, escuchando impaciente pero tranquila las palabras que salían de su boca. Por fin, soltándola alzó los hombros excusándose, mirándose irremediablemente torpe y tierno.

-Y es que siendo realistas… Si yo hubiera dicho: "me gusta Helga Pataki" todo el mundo se hubiera reído de mí… ¡incluyéndote!- espetó, era obvio que la señalaba, la chica sonreía de lado, apartando la mirada burlona. La había pillado, no podía negarlo-. Escucha… Lamento haberme desmayado en ese momento y olvidar que te besé. Más lamento ser tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que eso te dolió… Aunque no me creas, realmente quisiera recordar ese beso, Helga- sonrió, de lado.

Tuvo que meditarlo. Una situación delicada y sumamente complicada. Porque aunque Arnold se veía sincero y le brindaba una salida afable, la rubia tenía miedo de decir algo inadecuado.

- _Te amo, Helga ¡Siempre te he amado!_ \- se imaginó que el chico le diría en ese momento. Entonces él jalaría de su manga y la besaría con pasión…

El momento se rompió en su cabeza de inmediato por una mala cara de Helga al imaginarlo, el cabezón tenía razón, sería tan raro. Ser cursis y empalagosos no era lo suyo. Prefería ésta divertida confesión que cualquier otra cosa acaramelada y vergonzosa en el mundo. Sonrió en un suspiro.

-Haré como que te creo- de pronto, la Pataki mostraba un mejor humor que antes, bastante mejor pudo denotar el muchacho. Quizá no era la escena de amor que siempre soñó, donde se besaban de manera cursi y empalagosa pero era suya, una en donde Arnold aceptaba que estaba enamorado de ella y eso nadie podía quitárselo.

-Entonces… ¿Me disculpas?

-Oye, dije que haré como que te creo, no te aproveches, cabezón- le sonrió de vuelta, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección a la puerta, mientras él la abría para ella.

Las mentiras que el clima mostró hacía una media hora a Helga ahora se revelaban, porque el cielo parecía querer mantener el invierno un poco más, el viento arrastró más nubes de las que se podían ver al cielo del atardecer de Hillwood. Los copos de nieve caían sobre sus rubias cabelleras y Helga sacó un gorro de su mochila.

Cómo amaba el invierno.

¿A eso es a lo que la gente llamaba felicidad? Porque sentía una carcajada en sus pulmones que demandaba salir de tanta alegría almacenada. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta los escalones de la entrada, donde las pocas personas que seguían en el colegio salían de a poco.

Sí, quizá esperar un tiempo más sería suficiente para que su relación pudiera concretarse. Al final, ya había esperado hasta entonces, no tenía nada más que perder. Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran genuinamente correspondidos y por el momento eso estaba bien.

-Sin embargo…- murmuró Arnold, antes de bajar el pequeño escalón tras ella, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones- ¿Sabes? Creo que sí hay algo que no lamento en lo absoluto- la chica alzó la ceja cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. El rubio le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y ella le brindó una mala mirada, esperando una mala broma de su parte- y ese algo es… que no me arrepiento de haber querido quitar el azúcar de tus mejillas.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- inquirió la rubia mientras veía como Arnold se inclinaba a ella, para darle un lento, dulce y tierno beso en los labios, dejándola congelada en su lugar por completo- e-e-eso… Tú…- el rubio metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, satisfecho, y comenzó a bajar los escalones uno a uno, dejando atrás a Helga. El incendio en las mejillas de la aludida la hicieron volver a la realidad y se tapó la cara con las manos, ocultando su sonrojo con vergüenza, siguiéndole con pasos agigantados- ¡Venga, ya! Que me has puesto en los escalones para estar más alto que yo, _Kiiiiiiiimba~_ \- le reclamó haciéndolo enrojecer avergonzado a él también.

-Mentiraaaaa…

-Sabes que es verdad, tarado.

-Tanto te lo pasas diciendo que no puedo creer que aceptes que te gusta un tarado.

-Qué le puedo hacer, me gustan los descerebrados- soltó Helga, tomando la mano de su acompañante, quien la miraba entre la vergüenza, el cariño y el fastidio- no existe cura para tal, créeme.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga…

Era legar, Helga Geraldine Pataki podía morir en paz.

-o-o-

¿BONITO? Espero les haya gustado… Está basado en el capítulo 13 de mi anime favorito QuQ KoizumixOtani. En serio, agradecería todo tipo de comentarios, espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyéndolo y si se rieron no olviden dejar un comentario de su momento favorito, el mío en especial es cuando Helga se recrimina ser "tan buena persona" y la confesión de Arnold porque… ¿Les digo un secreto? Mi Arnold personal me ayudó a escribirlo y tengo notas de voz de él diciéndolo… ASÍ QUE… Jajajajaja ¡Bonita semana, mes, año y vida! Un saludo y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
